The Affair
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: AU AH. Bella and Jared have a secret relationship behind everyone's back and Kim is no longer in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**The Affair**  
**Bella and Jared**  
**Romance and Drama**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**

**Disclaimer: **don't own but using characters for my own amusement

**Summary: **AU AH. Bella and Jared have a secret relationship behind everyone's back and Kim is no longer in the picture.

**Chapter 1**  
**BPOV**  
I pulled up to Sue's diner in my black and red 2012 Mustang Boss 302. I parked next to Paul's truck. I got out and closed the door and locked it. I walked through the door, the bell alerting a customer just walked in. I looked up to see Sue behind the counter at the register.

"Hey, Bella. Take a seat anywhere and I'll be right there."

I grabbed a menu and walked to where Paul was sitting, doing his college work.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Help yourself." Paul didn't look when he said this.

I sat down and looked through the menu. Just then Sue came up.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"I'll be right back with your drink." Sue walked away.

The bell chimed alerting another customer. I looked up and saw Kim walk in with a guy that I've never met before.

"Kimmie!" I squealed.

"Bella!"

I got up and tackled her into a hug. I raised an eyebrow and she giggled before she turned to introduce to her boyfriend.

"Bella, this is Jared. Jared, Bella."

"She's told me so much about you."

"She hasn't said a thing about you and she hasn't called me to say what she's been up to." I raised another eyebrow in her direction.

She averted her eyes somewhere else. I smirked.

"Well, I'm starved. See you later." Kim said.

"See you."

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

"You, too."

I waved at them. They waved back and I walked back to my seat across from Paul.

"Why are you here at a diner, of all places, doing college work?" I asked.

Paul shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Be that way, I'll get it out of you sooner or later.

**JPOV (Jared)**  
Bella. Beautiful. She has soulful chocolate eyes. I thought I met everyone in La Push on top of me being born and raised on the reservation.

"Why haven't I met Bella before?" I asked Kim.

"She didn't go LPH. She went to Forks High, she rarely came here because of Edward."

"Whose Edward?"

"Not my place to tell you. You have to ask her. She didn't give me all of the details. Only guy she ever trusted with her secrets is Paul."

"So, she told Paul then you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Holy fucking Christ on a cracker!" I heard an exclamation.

I looked up to see Bella pawing through her purse for something.

**BPOV**  
"No this can't be happening." I muttered while pawing through my purse for my wallet.

"What is it, Bells?" Paul asked.

"My wallet's in my car and I thought I put it in my purse before getting out,"

"Oh," Paul looked nonplussed.

I got out of my seat and went to my car for my wallet. I grabbed it from the armrest.

**A year later**

**JPOV (Jared)**  
I chuckled and pulled Bella closer to me. She snuggled into my side. I sighed.

"What is it, Jared?"

"I still haven't told Kim about us." I sighed again.

"You better do it soon." Bella said.

I pecked her lips.

"It's going to be hard telling her even after all this time." I whispered against her lips.

We went back to watching Clash of the Titans.

**Flashback**  
_I was invited to Sam's place for a cook out. Kim and I weren't as close as before I met Bella. I pulled up and parked next to a sharp looking red and black Mustang Boss 302. I was eyeballing the interior and imagining the power of it when I'm behind the wheel. I jumped when Bella touched my arm._

_"Hey, you're the only one here besides me." She smiled at me._

_"This is a nice car."_

_"Thanks." She blushed._

_My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. This is her car? I think I just creamed my pants._

_"This is yours?"_

_She nodded. I whistled, impressed._

_"Do you use all of the horsepower?" I had to ask, it was a guy thing._

_"No I use it for style. I get heads turned when I'm in PA."_

_"That's a turn on when I see a girl owning a sports car." I muttered under my breath._

_"Did you say something?" She asked._

_"Hmm? No." I was almost caught._

_"Come on, Emily would have my head if I didn't get started on the salad."_

_She turned and walked to go inside the house. I watched her walk up the steps. I watched her ass move. Before she reached the door, she turned and raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Aren't you coming or are you going to be checking my ass out the whole time?"_

_Shit. Busted. I vaulted up the steps in a second. I opened the door for her, careful not to stare at her luscious ass. Holy fucking Christ on a cracker! This can't be happening. I shouldn't be thinking about another woman's ass. No matter how gorgeous she is._

_"Where's Sam and Emily?" I asked._

_"Sam's working at a construction site along with the guys. Em's shopping for food. She had enough for salad but not all of the ingredients for the food." She said, walking into the kitchen._

_I followed behind her like a lost puppy. _

_"How do you Sam and Emily and everyone else?"_

_While she was making salad, I was asking questions. I want to get to know her better._

_"I grew up with them. Emily and I keep the guys in line." She had an evil glint in her eye that had me cowering in my seat._

_She giggled when she saw me cowering._

_"I'm more of a baby sister to them. If Edward ever set foot on the reservation again, Paul threatened violence."_

_"What happened with this Edward guy?" I was curious so I had to ask._

_"It's a long story." She answered._

_"I got time."_

_"I will tell you soon but later."_

_"Fair enough. What's going on between you and Paul?"_

_"Paul and I been closer than I have with the others because he needs someone looking after."_

_"Ain't he the known ladies man of La Push?"_

_"He lets everyone think that but really he has a heart of gold. How he came to that rumor, well, it's not my place to tell."_  
**End Flashback**

**A/N: **Review. Like it? Not sure when a smutty goodness is going to be making an appearance. Stay tuned for the next episode of The Affair.

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Affair**  
**Bella and Jared**  
**Romance and Drama with a little bit of humor**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**

**Disclaimer: **don't own but using characters for my own amusement

**Summary: **AU AH. Bella and Jared have a secret relationship behind everyone's back and Kim is no longer in the picture.

**A/N:** I hope I do a better job with this chapter. The song that inspires the lemons, will it's really a CD, it's by Robin Thicke. His CD is called Sex Therapy: The Experience.

_Previously on The Affair_

_"Edward let me hang out with only Paul and he knew what happened that whole time."_

_"Ain't he the known ladies man of La Push?"_

_"He lets everyone think that but really he has a heart of gold. How he came to that rumor, well, it's not my place to tell."_

**Chapter 2  
BPOV (nice surprise…NOT!)  
**Ever since I got together with Jared I couldn't be happier. Paul noticed a difference and he complimented me on it. I didn't even know why I even hooked up with pretty boy Cullen. I was young and naïve then and was easily impressionable. I totally regret getting that abortion. That baby wasn't Edward's, I was cheating on him the whole time with Paul.

**Flashback**

_I looked at the test then up to Edward's stone face._

_"I'm pregnant," I had tears in my eyes._

_"Get rid of it," was Edward's reply._

_"Why?"_

_"No questions, just get rid of it,"_

_He left without saying anything. Once I composed myself, I got up and left for La Push in my car. Once I was at my destination, before I raised my hand to knock I took a deep breath. I knocked a couple of times. He opened the door, took one look at me and pulled me into his house. After the door was closed, I was in his arms._

_"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked._

_"…"_

_My knees wobbled, he picked me up and carried me to his room. He sat down with me in his lap. I took a deep breath._

_"I was suspicious that I was pregnant, so I took a home pregnancy test with Edward. After 5 minutes, I looked at it and it said positive. He wanted me to get rid of it." I started crying again._

_"Baby, it's going to be okay." (A/N: just to make myself clear, I'M TOTALLY AGAINST ABORTION!)_

_I shook my head and cried some more. Paul stroked my back and hummed softly. The good thing about Paul is that he understands._

_"I think its yours, Paul," I murmured._

_He froze._

_"What?"_

_"I think I'm pregnant with your baby, Paul,"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"We haven't used protection but with Edward, he used protection."_

_I looked at him and he was smiling. I gigging in spite of the situation._

**End Flashback**

I sighed. Paul was excited at the prospect of becoming a father. Edward kept pressuring me to get rid of the baby. I loved him enough to get it done. I was in tears when I was at Paul's house. I asked him to come with me.

**PPOV (surprise, surprise)**

I'm glad that Bella found someone else other than pinning for Doucheward. I disliked him from the start. Bells and I had a thing going on the side. She knows, I'm still in love with her. I was hoping that she would be my wife and the mother to my children.

After Edward left, we still had a thing going on 'til I went to college up in UDUB. I still haven't been interested in any girls there. I know that Bella regrets getting that abortion. I understand that she loved him enough to get, the toughest decision of her life, that abortion.

What the fuck is with this problem? I can't get the correct answer. I'm gonna have to ask Bella for help. I sighed. I closed the book. I heard a knock at the door. I got up and went downstairs.

Once I got to the door, I opened it and froze. I never wanted to see her again.

"Paul, help me,"

**A/N:** Oh a cliffy. What do you think? Like it. Hate it. What needs improvement? I thought BD part 1 was epic when I went to the premier. It was too bad that I got sick or I would've squealed with the rest of the fans. I got a stupid question: who thinks Alex Meraz is a fucking yummy licious eye candy of a man that is, sadly, married and has a kid? I know I do! XD

**Cola Marie Whitlock  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Affair  
Bella and Jared  
Romance and Drama  
Rated M - language and lemons**

**Disclaimer: **don't own but using characters for my own amusement

**Summary: **AU AH. Bella and Jared have a secret relationship behind everyone's back and Kim is no longer in the picture.

_Previously on The Affair_

_What the fuck is with this problem? I can't get the correct answer. I'm gonna have to ask Bella for help. I sighed. I closed the book. I heard a knock at the door. I got up and went downstairs._

_Once I got to the door, I opened it and froze. I never wanted to see her again._

_"Paul, help me,"_

**Chapter 3  
SPOV (Sam)  
**I have an inkling about Bella and Jared are hiding a secret. Whenever they are in the same room, they seem to gravitate towards each other without even knowing it. Emily tries to get Bella to spill about what's going on for the past year. I even cornered Jared to spill what's going on. He's very tight-lipped about it.

"I swear there is something going on between Bella and Jared," Emily said.

"I know they won't say one word about it," I said.

"Kim looks like she's glowing," Emily said.

"I wonder if Paul knows," Emily murmured.

"Why would he know what's going on with Bella?" I asked.

"Word on the street was that Bella and Paul got together while she was with that pretty boy,"

My eyes widen in understanding. Pretty Boy had the doctor for a dad and everyone on the rez hated him. Then after Pretty Boy and company skipped town, Bella pretty much became a recluse. Paul told me that she was going through a tough time. I tried getting the info out of him and he was tight lipped about it. Two years ago, there was a rumor going around that Bella was pregnant with Paul's baby.

"Oh shit. Poor Bella,"

"What?"

"There was a rumor going around that Bella was pregnant with Paul's baby and Pretty Boy pressured her into getting an abortion,"

Emily gasped, looking shocked.

"No wonder she became a sort of a recluse when he skipped town," I shook my head.

"I had no idea," she whispered.

I sat down on the bed and pulled Emily into my arms.

"I bet she begged Paul not to tell anyone what was going on," I murmured.

"Selfless Bella,"

**KPOV (Kim)  
**I can't believe I'm pregnant. I'm 100% sure it's Edward's and not Jared's. Jared and I are pretty much over. We just haven't gotten around telling everyone we are no longer together. Edward's going to be so thrilled about the baby.

I got up and left. I grabbed my coat, slipped on my shoes and was out the door. I turned back around, this isn't even my house. I put the spare key on the table and left. I had my stuff all packed. I left without looking back. I was heading to Spokane where Edward lives.

**EPOV (Embry)  
**Quil and I are hanging out at the Blacks house just shooting the breeze. Quil and Jake are battling it out on the Xbox. Just then my phone vibrated. I looked at it and spazzed the fuck out. I was hoping the slut would be gone. Why didn't she come find me? I was fucking her way more than Paul did.

Paul was the fuck 'em then leave 'em type.

"You okay, man?" Quil asked, catching Jake's attention.

I shook my head. Jake raised an eyebrow. I handed Quil my phone. He took one look at it and started laughing his ass off. He handed Jake the phone. I can't believe what I was seeing! These two asshats are laughing their asses off.

Quil calmed down. Jake was still laughing his ass off. I grumbled under my breath.

"So spill about what happened with this chick." Quil said, after Jake calmed down from laughing.

I proceeded to tell them what happened and how it started.

**A/N:** who wants to know who this mystery chick is? Before you even ask: there is a baby involved. Embry is the father. NOT Paul. For the other story Two Alphas, two packs is on hiatus for now. I'm trying to write a lemon and it's not even working to what I want it to be. I apologize. I'm also going to be dedicating my time to this story and see if I can get it done. I'm currently working on Chapter 4. I will also be updating this story over the weekend and not the weekday because I won't have any time to type it since I have school. Review. Love it? Hate it? What needs improvement?

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


End file.
